powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oceanhalo12/Dylan N. Swihd(O.C)
"Hi. I'm Dylan" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【B A S I CS 】 ➳ Full Name ➳ Dylan N. Swihd ➳ Pronunciation ➳ Dill-in 'n' Swid ➳ Meaning ➳ Dylan is a welsh name meaning great wave, or great tide from dy meaning great and llanw meaning tide or wave ➳ Nickname(s) ➳ Little Boy Blue ➳ Reasoning behind nickname ➳ Due to him constantly wearing the color blue, as well as that he can often be found daydreaming when he should be doing something else, much like the character in the nursery rhyme Little Boy Blue. Given originally by Herse. ➳ Age ➳ 15(Upon Arrival at camp) ➳ Mental Age ➳ Probably still 15 ➳ Gender ➳ Male ➳ Species ➳ Demigod ➳ Sexuality ➳ Homosexual ➳ Godly Parent ➳ Nereus ➳ Date of Birth ➳ March 18,2002 ➳ Place of Birth ➳ Cleveland Heights, Oh ➳ Current Location ➳ ( Roaming), Saltwater pool by Zephyros Creek Camp Half-Blood "Why would anyone ever find ME attractive? ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【 PHYSICAL · INFORMATION 】 ➳ Height ➳ 5'6" ➳ Weight ➳ ➳ Hair ➳ Color: Black Length: About an inch above scalp Style:360 Waves ➳ Eyes ➳ Color: Blackish-brown ➳ Figure ➳ ___________ ➳ How old he/she looks like ➳ Like a 14 year old(baby face) ➳ Scars ➳ Scar on throat from an attempted suicide ➳ Tattoos ➳ None ➳ Piercings ➳ None ➳ Skin Tone ➳ Between syrup and deep chocolate ➳ Distinguishing Features ➳ Big cheeks ➳ Birthmarks ➳ Triangular hole at top of right ear ➳ Normal Attire ➳ Orange CHB T-shirt and Aqua blue jeans Wetsuit(while underwater) ➳ Favorite Outfit ➳ Aqua jacket over black shirt with shorts ➳ Accessories ➳ Chain with aquamarine gem attached, Orange CHB Towel ➳ Facial Hair? ➳ Nope ➳ Others ➳ Has dry skin " The problem isn't me not talking to people. Its people not talking to me" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【W A Y · O F · S P E E C H】 ➳ Pitch ➳ Second Tenor ➳ Accent? ➳ None ➳ Usual Tone ➳ Storyteller-ish ➳ Cusses ➳ How often: When upset or depressed ➳ Lies ➳ About true feelings, being a people-pleaser ➳ Sense of humor ➳ Witty ➳ Others ➳ Tends to talk over others "Maybe the reason I haven't come out of my shell is because its too heavy to lift on my own" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【P E R S O N A L I T Y】 Total ambivert. He likes making people laugh and having fun, but Hus social skills aren't up to par(being fresh out the closet). He's the friend that's cool to be around but you don't invite anywhere simply because you have no idea he'd like to be invited. He's a codependent optimist. What this means is that he hopes to have a happy life, but can't seem to convince himself that he's not just some flotsam that washed ashore. He's passive in the sense that he wants whatever will make people like him. He's always ready for a debate. He can't take a compliment because he's too much of a self-hating perfectionist. His most deep, core quality is his Idealism. He has a strong belief that everyone is born good, and that all deserve a second chance. He's the type of guy that's day dreamed of getting married since kindergarten, planned out his entire future life as a way to escape his present one. This trait might come from his Great Grandfather, Morpheus, god of dreams. Very altruistic and wants to give so much that he doesn't have, causing him to feel selfish. He can be Impractical and dislikes dealing with data that contradicts what he feels deep down or that crosses his morals or beliefs. He's a stay at home type person simply because he's so self conscious he can barely handle school, much less a party or sleepover. This makes him difficult to get to know. He doesn't come out of his shell only due to the fact that's it's too heavy, if that makes any sense. Its a s if he craves human contact but can't cope with the social contact that comes with it. He's certainly a lover, not a fighter. He doesn't like confrontation because of his self-consciousness , which is to say he's very easily hurt and tends to take things personally. Like if someone made a fat joke at him, rather than aim back an insult he'd make an excuse to get up and rush to the bathroom so he can be alone with his insecurities. Never let's his guard down. ➳ GOOD TRAITS ➳ ➳Idealistic ➳Creative ➳Open Minded and Flexible ➳Energetic ➳Dedicated ➳ BAD TRAITS ➳ ➳ Too Idealistic/Idolizer ➳impractical ➳Self Conscious ➳Reserved ➳Procrastinator ➳ Likes ➳ ➳Swimming ➳ Dreaming ➳ Feeling Appreciated ➳ Music ➳WritingDrawing ➳ Dislikes ➳ ➳Bullies ➳ His appearance ➳Feeling misunderstood ➳ ➳ ➳ Soft Spot ➳ People he cares about. He'd marry a girl rather than reject her and see her pain, sadness or disappointment. Makes him easily persuaded or taken advantage of. "They look so happy...How could I go back and take that away..?" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【R E L A T I O N S H I P S】 ❂F A M I L Y❂ ➳ Godly Parent ➳ Nereus(Legacy of Morpheus) ➳ Mortal Parent ➳ Nya Swihd ➳ Mortal Parent's status ➳ Alive ➳ Siblings ➳ Dyza Swihd(Twin Sis) ➳ Grandparents ➳ Samone Swihd and a Son of Morpheus ➳ Friend(s) ➳ HerselNymph) Viola Smith(Kinda) ➳ Love Interest(s) ➳ None yet ➳ Pet(s) ➳ Fons the Hippocampus ➳ Parton God/Godess? ➳ Aphrodite (She finds him really interesting) "Somebody please just TELL me what I did to deserve this!" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【MEDICAL · INFORMATION】 ➳ Blood Type ➳ ➳ Physical health ➳ Bit overweight ➳ Disorder(s) ➳ ADHD, Asthma ➳ Birth Defects ➳ None ➳ Emotional stability ➳ Constantly changing ➳ Mental stability ➳ Perfectly fine(besides periods of depression) ➳ Mental strains/triggers ➳ Cliffs bring back a lot of trauma for him. ➳ Soothers ➳ Human contact(makes him feel safe) ➳ Fears ➳ Fear of Poison( poisonous animals(snakes) substances, even plants(mushrooms) ➳ Drugs? ➳ Hell no(Asthma!!!) ➳ Drinks? ➳ Nope ➳ Smokes? ➳ Hell no(Asthma!!!) "I think the one thing I've been wanting for as long as I can remember was to be appreciated, and in the past few years four words were added to that dream: 'for who I am' ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【O U T · O F · T E N】 ➳ Intelligence ➳ 9/10 ➳ Confidence ➳ 6/5/10 ➳ Self-esteem ➳ 4/10 ➳ Stamina ➳ 6/10 ➳ Agility ➳ 5/10 ➳ Speed ➳ 7/10 ➳ Strength ➳ 7/10 ➳ Aggression ➳ 5/10 ➳ Friendliness ➳ 10/10 ➳ Pride ➳ 7.5/10 " I'm a mess" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【W H E N … 】 ➳ Most happy when… ➳ Feels understood ➳ Most distressed when… ➳ Feels misunderstood ➳ Angry when… ➳ Contradicted ➳ Nervous when… ➳ Feels guilty ➳ At ease when… ➳ Alone ➳ Fearful when… ➳ In physical conflict ➳ Sad when… ➳ Feels alone ➳ Dreams/Ambitions ➳ To become an acclaimed author. "For me,escaping reality is the only way to face it" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【P O W E R S】 ➳ Demigod Power(s) ➳ ➳Hydrokinesis: Can make big waves and even change the tides(Nereus) ➳ Dream Claricognizance : Can find out the answer to any question while dreaming(a mix of Morpheus and Nereus) ➳Aquatic Telepathy: Can speak to and comand all marine creatures ➳Saltwater Healing: All non-fatal wounds heal when submerged in saltwater, seafoam or brine. Can also breathe and see underwatwer(Nerues) ➳ Dreamworld protection: Can project dream(images and sounds)onto surfaces of water(a mix ofMorpheus and Nereus) ➳ Level of mastery ➳ 7/10 ➳ Weapons ➳ Main Weapon ➳Three pronged dagger Secondary ➳None ➳ Armor ➳ Throat guard, otherwise none ➳ Fighting style ➳ Uses powers majorly, finishes off with non-fatal blows Tends to aim at throats. ➳ Strengths ➳ Very intuitive and good at assessing bigger opponents. Clever when it comes to 'combo moives' ➳ Weakness ➳ Easily overwhelmed without power source Kinda short Too empathic "That is one GIANT seahorse!" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ 【F A V O U R I T E S】 ｛FAVOURITE｝ ➳ Color ➳ Aquamarine Blue ➳ Food ➳ Mac 'n' Cheese ➳ Clothing ➳ Jackets ➳ Animal ➳ Seahorse ➳ Place ➳ San Francisco(Dream Home) ➳ Activity ➳ Anything artistic ➳ Possession ➳ His chain ➳ Season ➳ Winter(with springtime temperatures) (LEAST FAVORITE｝ ➳ Color ➳ Red ➳ Food ➳ Corn ➳ Clothing ➳ Tank tops(feels exposed) ➳ Animal ➳ None! ➳ Place ➳ Crowds ➳ Activity ➳ Dancing ➳ Possession ➳ Scars ➳ Season ➳ Summer " I did something...really bad" ╚═════ • ❖ • ═════╝ Category:Blog posts